Slender Man (Slender)
Slender Man is the titular main antagonist of the 2012 horror video game Slender: The Eight Pages and its 2013 remake/sequel Slender: The Arrival. It is a tall, pale, faceless humanoid that stalks Oakside Park, torturing and murdering its inhabitants. History Past Though it is unknown who or what exactly the Slender Man is and how it came to stalk Oakside Park, hints in the series suggest that a member of the family owned by a girl named Kate, possibly her mother, summoned it on accident. Since then, Slender Man has been terrorizing the people of the area out of pure sadism. One of its earlier victims was a young boy named Charlie Matheson Jr., who it lured into the forest with a trail of toys. Upon picking up the last toy, the Slender Man attacks and chases Charlie, who is trying to find his way back to his parents. Slender Man captures the crying child in its tentacles and kidnaps him, slowly tormenting and brainwashing him into a feral Proxy in its service and later causing Charlie's father to commit suicide. ''Slender: The Eight Pages'' Kate later comes into contact with Slender Man when she travels into the woods at night and begins collecting eight crudely drawn pages. After collecting the first one, she begins to be stalked by Slender Man, who becomes increasingly hostile the longer she alludes it and collects more pages. After collecting the eighth page, Slender Man attacks, disabling Kate. However, rather than kill her, Slender Man simply claims that it has plans for her. ''Slender: The Arrival'' After growing up plagued by the Slender Man (who presumably also killed her mother), Kate decides to sell her family home and leave, sending letters to family and friends concerning her decision. Some of her notes are so cryptic and unsettling that her childhood friends CR and Lauren decide to go check on her. When CR arrives, he tries to uncover the mystery of the Slender Man and what has happened to his friend, only to find that knowledge of the Slender Man is what keeps it around. In an attempt to end Slender Man's hold once and for all, he tries to kill Kate, but she is taken by Slender Man and has her transformation into the Chaser completed, now damned to be a creature of darkness in Slender Man's service. With nowhere else to go, CR douses himself in gasoline and lights himself on fire, killing himself to remove one more person who knows of Slender Man's existence. Lauren arrives to find Kate's home disheveled, with cryptic warnings and scribbles on the walls and on pages of what she had encountered. Slender Man arrives and begins to stalk Lauren. Lauren hears Kate's scream from the woods, and rushes to help her. When Lauren ventures into the woods, she comes across a burned-down house with Charlie stalking about and eight more pages. She begins to be stalked and attacked by Slender Man. After collecting all eight pages, Slender attacks. Lauren escapes, but trips down an embankment and passes out. When Lauren wakes up the following morning, and searches for Kate in an abandoned coal mine. She finds her as the Chaser, who attacks her. Lauren searches the mine for generators to power the lift to the surface, but Slender Man and the Chaser are constantly following and trying to kill her. Lauren eventually manages to escape. On the surface, Lauren finds old tapes and a television. Upon watching the tapes, she realizes that they are footage from Kate, CR, and Charlie as they encounter Slender Man, with Kate suffering an attack on her house, CR being chased by Charlie, and Charlie being lured away by Slender Man. Lauren follows messages to a radio tower. However, upon arriving, she finds the surrounding area engulfed in fire and an enraged Slender Man following close behind. She navigates through the flames and enters the building, but only finds CR's burning corpse. As her camera battery begins to die, Slender Man and Charlie attack and knock her out. Lauren awakes to find herself in a basement guarded by Charlie. She manages to get out, but hears Kate crying. Upon investigating, the Chaser attacks her. The final shot is Slender Man or one of its minions dragging Lauren's lifeless body away. Personality Through its various messages and hallucinations, Slender Man reveals itself to be cunning and sadistic, seeing the torture, mutilation, and murder of humans as a game. He makes plans for his victims, using them to aid in his plans and serve him as brainwashed and feral slaves. It enjoys tormenting and torturing its victims so much that it will even restrain itself from killing just so the torture can be as long and painful as possible. Trivia *Original endings for the game feature Lauren almost escaping and killing herself by jumping off the radio tower or dying at the tower building, but these have since been removed and are now unobtainable. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Mute Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Slaver Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Omniscient Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bogeymen Category:Genderless Category:Satan Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy